


Death of a Documentary

by Bond_Girl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings, anatomy of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Girl/pseuds/Bond_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their sex tape is half an hour of a carpet close-up and laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Documentary

It's the story of a man, a woman, and a rabbit in a triangle of trouble.

One of the first memories Vanessa has of Nate, it's the blank page of his face as he's leaning against a wall at a party until Blair comes over and he lights up. She can't tell if Nate really exists in this life or only on the days somebody wants him.

Another day, he shows up in a limo and asks her in front of the whole city, "Come away with me." It's Blair's turn to stare from the sidelines. Vanessa should have read the script. With Nate, there is always someone else.

He gives her the rabbit for Valentine's Day, pink and corny, with a diamond heart pinned to its ear. She asks him to return the Tiffany, keeps the bunny by her bed that Nate and she can't seem to leave. Only _his_ friends care that this bed is geographically in Brooklyn.

On the independent republic of her covers, they eat messy Chinese and crack cookies open to read their fortunes; they take turns watching movies, and Vanessa doesn't completely hate Top Gun while Nate only wakes up for Kubrick; they play cards and she cheats, robs him blind because he crinkles his nose when he loses; they fuck and she likes to get loud, to feel at one with the honking, bustling city beyond her open windows - a threesome with Nate and New York.

Once, she films them; he moves like a song that she can't hear, but he makes her moan out an accompaniment as his fingers never tire in the rough curls between her legs. Then he pushes her knees up and wide, offers a great shot of his ass for posterity, and knocks the camera off the bed. Their sex tape is half an hour of a carpet close-up and laughter.

Obviously, long almost-kisses on the street and pillow talk only last until his fantasy runs over her reality.

Nate's fatal flaw is how easily he succumbs - to the lure of fairy tales where he's the hero of someone else's story. Fractured for Jenny, classic Disney for Blair, scary tale for Catherine (labeled with parental advisory). All Vanessa can offer Nate is a documentary. At least, it's about the two of them and not the characters they are supposed to play.

Vanessa just wishes she'd seen the credits roll. She wasn't ready for a ~FIN~, a jerky Morse code of dots and stripes of the torn film, and Nate's tongue-tied explanations about how they were through. Because his true calling was apparently to the role of Prince Charming.

A week after he's gone back to the ivory tower, she packs all their time together in one small box - ticket scraps and dog-eared postcards; ripped camo undies and Mr. Chang's chopsticks; books he liked her to read in bed to him, naked; the silk scarf he got for her in Paris, to tie his wrists; lastly, her heart.

Pangs of missing him stronger than pride, she rides the rabbit on her bed, pressing her sweet ache into it, rubbing out all longing. After she cries out sharp, she cuddles up to the toy over the covers, all soft now, legs tucked in and tells herself a bedtime story about her Oscar speech where she so wouldn't mention Archibald.

Vanessa mails the rabbit and the whole box to Nate early the next morning. The rain is washing the streets, a torn scrap of a yesterday's newspaper floats like Nate's white yacht into the gutter. Headlines spell gibberish and unfinished business. She hopes he will open it once he grows up.

She knows Nate is not bad. He's just drawn this way.

**Author's Note:**

> •written for dorian_mauve (livejournal) and in a wild stroke of luck, betaed by her. 
> 
> •heavily influenced by certain quotes from Who Framed Roger Rabbit.


End file.
